This invention relates to a magnetic head for a flexible disk.
An exemplary one of conventional magnetic heads for a flexible disk is shown in FIGS. 8 and 9. The magnetic head shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 includes a recording and playback side magnetic core 12 consisting of a pair of half cores 12a and 12b and incorporated in a slider 11, and an erasing core 13 also incorporated in the slider 11. A channel-shaped erasing yoke 15 is accommodated and secured in a recess 14 of the slider 11 with a pair of opposing inner faces thereof contacted with opposite end faces of the erasing core 13, and an erasing coil 16 is wound around the erasing yoke 15. A coil bobbin 18 is mounted on the half core 12a of the recording and playback side magnetic core 12 and has a coil 17 wound thereon. A magnetic head assembly is constituted in this manner. A support plate 20 for securing the magnetic head assembly of the construction described above has a pair of fitting windows 21 formed therein in which the half cores 12 and 12b are fitted.
The slider 11 of the magnetic head assembly is secured to a mounting face of the support plate 20 by a suitable means such as a synthetic resin or a bonding agent with the half cores 12a and 12b of the magnetic head assembly fitted in the fitting windows 21 of the support plate 20 and projected upwardly from an upper face of the support plate 20, and a back core 22 is secured by a spring clip, a bonding agent or the like to and extends between top ends of the half cores 12a and 12b, thereby completing the magnetic head for a flexible disk.
By the way, the conventional magnetic head described above has such a structure that a pair of lead wires 17a of the coil 17 wound on the coil bobbin 18 are led out directly to a location above the upper face of the support plate 20. In other words, the lead wires 17a must be led out from one of the fitting windows 21 of the support plate 20. Accordingly, it is a problem that, when the lead wires 17a are led out to a location above the upper face of the support plate 20, they may be contacted with and may readily be cut or damaged by an inner edge 21a of the fitting window 21 of the support plate 20. It is also a problem that, since a spacing through which the lead wires 17a are to be led out from the fitting window 21 is restricted by a flange 18a of the coil bobbin 18, the operability in such leading out of the lead wires 17a is low. Besides, where the magnetic head is incorporated in a flexible disk drive unit not shown, the lead wires 17a may readily be contacted with the inner edge 21a of the fitting window 21 by vibrations or the like of the drive unit. Accordingly, also in such an instance, there is the possibility that the lead wires 17a may be cut or damaged. In addition, such problems may appear also when lead wires of the erasing coil 16 are to be led out.